


【排球少年 影日】普賽克的三支金箭（完）

by Djcking



Series: 【排球少年】影山飛雄依舊和日向翔陽較勁 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djcking/pseuds/Djcking
Summary: 邱比特的責任是使人相戀，鐵紀是不得與任何人產生感情。在得知了影山對自己的感情後，日向必須作出決定。
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: 【排球少年】影山飛雄依舊和日向翔陽較勁 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167734
Kudos: 17





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> ※TAG：短篇、奇幻、半糖半虐、邱比特（？  
> ※原作延伸，大概五篇以內結束  
> ※是個很神祕又狗血的故事，雖然是奇幻但背景建立在正常世界

邱比特的母親維納斯顯然有勃然大怒的理由，但原因不禁過於稚氣，然而作為天上的美神而言，她的小肚量又讓人理解。  
那在地上被稱為美神的化身，普賽克，區區一個人類被冠上神的名號似乎過於招搖，她不可否認的美麗動人，出眾的氣質與精緻的五官值得讓她冠上這樣的稱號，但維納斯顯然不會理解，因此她有一計好辦法，她的好兒子邱比特擁有使人墜入愛河的金箭，她要她愛上世上最醜陋的男人。  
故事的後來，曲折離奇但又不出所料的，邱比特見證了普賽克的美麗，在驚艷之下，他拉開的金箭劃破了自己的手指。  
邱比特從此愛上了普賽克。

「這麼的一個故事。」晚間八點鐘，唯有排球社的休息室仍然亮著燈，西谷正坐在影山和日向面前，他戲劇性的擤了幾下鼻子，不知是因為寒冷還是過於沉浸在故事裡，已經換好衣服的副主將認為後者的可能性比較大。  
「好了你們，大家都要回去了，故事時間到此結束。」此時的菅原覺得自己有百分之八十像幼兒園的老師，他的口氣甚至無意識的彷彿在哄小孩子。  
「實在是太感人了，西谷你再多說點吧。」氣氛傳染的很快，田中也捲起袖子像個女孩子在一旁哽咽，然而很快他粗獷的咳嗽聲便讓少女形象崩塌。  
「你們這群傢伙－」菅原嘴角抽動著，大地立刻從副主將的身後竄出，在突發意外發生之前趕忙將眾人趕出了休息室。

「居然聽的這麼入迷，真的不知道王者大人是怎麼想的。」臨走前不忘調侃幾句，月島滿意的聽著後頭傳來影山的咆嘯聲，他的步伐可不會因為幾句白癡或呆子就停下來。山口在兩團戰火間熟悉的朝前輩們抱歉一笑，摸著腦袋連忙追向頭也不回的童年玩伴。  
「影山，不用理月島的話，他只是情竇未開的青少年，等他懂得戀愛的浪漫時他就不會覺得這很蠢了。」西谷拍了拍一年級二傳的肩膀，打氣般的說著，「如果你有興趣的話我可以再跟你分享更多故事，當然潔子小姐是不會讓給你的。」  
「說的真好，西谷。」田中肅然起敬的神情對西谷是一計強化劑，後者豪爽的大笑了兩聲，豪不顧忌深夜的街道有多麼安靜。

「啊啊啊－你們幾個，」東峰看著即將又再爆發的副主將，這次還連帶了大地，作為三年級的前輩，東峰認為自己有義務制止這場混亂，「再吵下去的話－」  
「再吵下去我就會生氣了。」出聲的是不知道從哪裡竄出來的緣下，他啪啪兩下打向兩個人的腦袋，動作極其流暢地將自由人和主攻手給拎走，「抱歉，給前輩們添麻煩了。」  
「不會，好好休息啊緣下。」態度轉換極快，菅原毫不吝嗇的拉出一個大笑容，「你們兩個人也是，回家小心點，明天見啦。」  
「是的前輩。」影山微微點頭。  
「好的喔！會好好好回到家的！」日向高舉右手，精力過剩的吶喊起來：「明天也還是會第一個到！」  
「你這傢伙不要因為贏了我一回就得意忘形－」影山一把抓住身旁人的腦袋，日向翔陽閃避不及開始哀嚎起來。  
「為什麼我們問題兒童這麼多……」在東峰感嘆之際，兩個毛毛躁躁的小朋友已經被有幼兒園執照的菅原給鎮壓了下來。  
冬日的到來彷彿只是天氣預報的陰謀論，沒什麼營養的對話和打鬧溫暖了空氣，也有可能是他自身所散發的效果，日向一點也不覺得寒冷，他甚至認為自己不需要圍巾，愉悅的心情荒唐的提高了他實際的體溫。

回家的路上倆人有五分鐘的相同路程，在這段時間，影山可能會討論有關排球的技術或者配備，日向會開始盤點哪幾家肉包子店能夠榮登他心中的排行榜，吃和運動交疊成了每天返家的對話。當然不會每一次都只是這些，因此這課後、練習時間之外、被視作閒暇時刻的十五分鐘，有可能會成為兩個男孩子的心靈溝通時間。  
好比現在。他們仍然熱衷於西谷方才的故事。  
「我覺得不可能。」影山劈頭就是一句結論，他開始分析整個故事的怪異點，「維納斯是神，普賽克是人，她根本沒有忌妒凡人的必要。」  
「原來你是在思考這個，我還以為你真的很認真在聽……」日向恍然大悟的點了下腦袋，忽然覺得這樣的思考邏輯似乎才比較符合身旁的二傳，「但這只是傳說，你不需要去在意那麼多細節，這樣故事就不有趣了啊。」

「更何況女人的忌妒心可是很強的，我覺得就是因為賽普克只是個人類，因此當其他人稱呼她為美神的化身時維納斯才會那麼生氣。」反駁了影山的想法，這幾句顯然讓黑髮的人陷入了動搖，但他仍然繼續闡述自己的理論：「那還有－為什麼邱比特會犯這麼白癡的錯誤？你跟我說自己被箭給插到－這就像是要強行合理化整個故事。」  
「對，強行合理化。」日向放棄和影山解釋，他諷刺般的重複著對方的話，「都你說得算，一點也沒有浪漫之情的影山大人－你這個冷冰冰的大木頭！」  
「你說誰是冷冰冰的大木頭！」間距零點一秒的回應反應了影山接收日向話語的迅速，他兩隻手抓向橘髮搭檔的臉頰，冰涼的手掌立刻讓日向尖叫出來：「影山飛雄！你是艾莎嗎！」  
「這個天氣我的溫度才是正常的吧！你這個安娜！」這下換影山覺得天氣預報的冬天只是陰謀論了，因為此刻的他覺得自己的體溫在逐漸升高，脖子上的黑色圍巾顯然多餘了起來，然而現在他只認為自己只是被氣熱的罷了。

－

如果要談浪漫之情的話，影山或許只能退出話題圈子，他從不是這一塊的料，這是連自己想要勉強掩蓋都遮不住的事實。  
他的審美固然沒有出問題，影山知道班上哪些女孩子好看，他仍然擁有自己的一套衡量標準，而且這個標準也是合乎大眾的。  
現在作為影山“冷冰冰”的關鍵要素來了，就是儘管他知道女孩子的好看之處，他也不曾擁有過悸動之心，更何況對異性產生感覺，那些感情顯然被排在排球之外，他根本沒有閒暇時間去顧及這一塊，更別說放學後還要去思考帶女朋友去哪裡約會、送什麼禮物，這些事都過於繁瑣，並不歸納在他日常細思的範圍內。

影山飛雄是不折不扣的運動白痴，這不只是周遭同學的幾句玩笑話，而是連當事者本人都下意識認同的一件事實，只是他從來沒有這麼稱呼自己過，他當然也不願意正大光明的承認這個代號。日向就曾經當著班上所有人的面斥責他為什麼不能對待女生體諒一點（其實只是幫忙把打翻的水給清理乾淨，場面一度像他霸凌了女同學還惡意把對方的水壺扔在地上），他不是不想體諒，只是他覺得對方可以自己處理好，而且水也不是他打翻的。但在一股奇妙的作用力影響下，影山乖乖的遵從指示打掃了乾淨，接著他很不想承認的，在日向逼迫他行使這個舉動之後，他的異性緣似乎在學校詭異的散佈開來了。

他不瞭解自己為何只是出手清個水就可以迎來如此多的迴響，更何況當時更有男友力（影山對使用這個詞彙猶疑許久）的應該是大聲挺身而出的日向，他也有清理的份，怎麼就沒聽見他的應援聲出現？  
只不過這樣更好，影山惡劣的想著，在勝負慾的催眠下他認為這只是自己一個小小的勝利。  
話題來到日向，雖然對方同樣是個白痴，但影山也不得不坦承對方解讀感情的能力和對待異性的方式比他好上……很多，不是一些。  
不曉得是不是因為家裡有個妹妹還是本身自來熟的關係，日向總能跟班上的女同學很快打成一片，他自然且真誠，聊天時就和家常便飯一樣輕鬆，但又不會讓女孩子覺得不舒服，這樣的結論是在某天經過日向班級看見對方一個一個和女同學們閒話時得出來的，顯然日向或許沒有身高，但他有一票好閨蜜。

然而擁有一票好閨蜜不代表日向擁有一票女朋友，更甚至來說，影山覺得日向讓班裡的女同學有了母姓可以發揮的地方，他時不時的就會被塞上幾個零食或飲料，正是因為女孩子直白的關切，更使得不會有人認為這是想要進一步下去的愛慕之情。  
因此透過一個午餐的時間影山又得出了新的結論，日向純粹只是在男女之間都擁有好人緣，而他自己是根本沒有可以交流的異性，反而一堆女孩子透過玻璃窗或從比賽看臺上就喜歡上他，她們對自己瞭解的一點也不透徹，好像他是動物園裡的珍稀動物。更何況他根本不曉得又放在抽屜或櫃子的告白卡片到底是誰送來的，他連記下班上同學的名字都已經有夠高難度了。

日向在這方面比他拿手許多。  
「這是我們班的陽子、隔壁班的愛理、E班的明日香。」日向分別把橘色、紫色和粉色的卡片從左至右攤開，他一手握著紅豆麵包，一手指著身旁這些卡片，「不得了啊影山同學，我還以為陽子是個穩重冷淡的人，沒想到她居然喜歡你，究竟是看上了你哪一點呢？」  
「你問我我問誰。」影山用力吸了一口牛奶，藍色的鋁箔包倏地變為扁平，「我根本沒有跟她們搭過話，怎麼知道她們為什麼會喜歡我。」  
影山平淡的口氣像是第三者在看著這些情書，日向嘖嘖嘖地遙起頭來，二傳手立刻知道副攻手有話要說了。

「其他人我是不知道，但我可以跟你說說有關陽子的事情，她雖然表面看起來很冷淡，不太想搭理別人，但班上只要需要幫忙或發生意外事件的時候都是她第一個站出來喔。」  
影山盯著已經乾癟的垃圾，他又出力把東西給擰住。「所以呢？你告訴我這些做什麼。」  
「呃，我是想說有這個可能性……」日向掃了一眼影山手中的藍色盒子，忽然覺得牛奶盒好委屈，「畢竟才一年級而已，我覺得談個戀愛也沒有不好－」  
「你在說什麼。」  
影山的語調毫無起伏，他的問話像是尚未點火的瓦斯，日向有時會這麼覺得，冷靜和不多話的搭檔反而讓他感到恐懼。  
「抱、抱歉，我不知道你這麼抗拒這類話題，我也只是說說而已，你不用放在心上哈。」橘色的眼睛望向黑色的瞳孔，日向眨眨眼來掩蓋一時的尷尬。  
這是他們短暫而又沉長的一次午間。

戀愛的話題沒有再被提起，不知是日向有意迴避還是如何，他連影山收到了什麼信件或禮物時都鮮少再沒有大腦的詢問，經常只是瞄了幾眼就帶著排球來找他練習。他們的話題也再次回歸目前生活最重要的兩個重心：排球與食物，沒有多餘的情書、神話故事和陽子。  
他們偶然再接觸到這個話題是合宿之際，田中首先開啟了這之後一連串戀愛話題的大門。

「影山，我都見到了。」在練習賽過後他們整理著場地，田中手上仍然抱著幾顆排球，他忽然語重心長的凝視後輩，嚴肅的語氣有效的讓幾條目光轉向他們。  
「……見到什麼？」影山瞇起眼睛，還不曉得未來幾秒後的自己會後悔回問了這句話。  
「上個禮拜五，在我們體育館等你的那個女生是誰！」田中放任自己的大嗓門在室內大吼起來，巨大的聲音讓原本沒想搭理的人也都知道發生了什麼事。  
「怎麼回事！龍！說出來聽聽！」率先回應的是自由人西谷，他一步變兩步的直線往事發地點前進，而黑髮的當事人還搞不清楚發生了什麼事。  
「咖啡色頭髮齊肩的女同學，手上拎著不知道什麼東西遞給了影山，我親眼見到了！」  
「什麼東西？」影山回朔著記憶，被田中這麼一點他忽然想起好像真的有這麼一段過往，但他還以為這是上個月發生的故事，原來只是上個禮拜而已嗎？  
「看來是完全不記得了啊，怎麼會有這種人存在？」月島不放過經過的三秒鐘，他講完話便喝著水離開了體育館，影山甚至來不及開罵就又被抓了回來。

「給我們說清楚影山，到底當晚發生了什麼事！」西谷抓緊了後輩的雙臂，兩隻手奮力甩著對方：「到底要怎樣才會讓女生主動送禮物！」  
「我覺得很大的原因是因為長……」研磨的話只說了一半，注意到西谷和田中的視線紛紛投過來時便像貓一般機靈的溜開了。  
「他想說的是長相。」緣下笑著接話，滿意的見到兩位同伴沉下臉色後便一手一個人的帶走，慘絕人寰的哀號聲一路從體育館傳回宿舍。

「真不愧是緣下前輩，在處理西谷和田中前輩的事上真有一手。」日向隨著人們的離去走向剛剛的話題主角，他的視線朝門口望去，沒有注意到此時的影山正盯著自己。「話說你怎麼連送禮物的女生都給忘記了？原本上個禮拜看你都沒有反應還想說你可能有什麼決定了，結果居然是忘得一乾二淨。」  
「……事情這麼多怎麼會記得，光打排球就已經夠忙了。」影山微微抬起下巴，他像是在俯視著眼前的人，日向的鎮定讓他沒有由來的覺得煩躁，「而且我沒有收下禮物，我拒絕她了。」  
「哇，我就知道，難怪陽子這禮拜看起來更陰沉了。」日向點著腦袋說著，語氣不免有些失落。  
「是我的問題嗎？」他像上次握緊了手裡的東西，只不過這次是柔軟的毛巾，這讓影山沒有什麼實感。  
「不不不當然不是，我反而覺得你有好好說清楚太好了，就怕人家女生不知道你的心意還傻傻的來找你，這樣不是更加糟糕？」

「你們兩個！」呼喚的聲音傳來，大地和菅原站在門口旁，一下子日向才發覺體育館已經都散去了人，「我們先回去宿舍喔，記得離開後要關上電燈鎖好門窗，不要練到太晚囉。」  
「好的菅原前輩！」日向笑著揮了揮手，同一時間，影山的聲音從一旁傳進耳裡：  
「所以你更在意那個叫陽子的人？」這是他第一次叫出這個名字，也是他唯一試圖逼迫自己回想起來的一次，「她有這麼重要嗎？有需要勞煩你這樣操心？」  
「呃、你說什麼？」訝異於這些字詞會從搭檔口中說出，日向一下子沒有辦法消化，只是睜著眼睛愣了半晌，「等等，我覺得你可能誤會了什麼，我對陽子並沒有那種感情。」他右手不自然的撫向後頸，視線在地板上猶疑了一會。  
「抱歉我可能又說了些不該說的話，我太多管閒事了哈哈。」日向努力撐著嘴角，然而現在的氣氛又讓他覺得這樣的表情可能不合時宜，有那麼一瞬間日向認為自己的顏面神經差點失調。  
他雙手往身後攥了下，日向環顧了一圈體育館，發現在這樣一個四方形的空間內所有細微的聲音都被放大，要不然他怎麼能聽見自己的心跳聲？  
橘髮的人嚥下一口口水，想要藉著幾聲乾笑蒙混過關，他拋出一個提議：「我們還是先回去好了，要不然太晚會被－」

影山將即將拉開步伐的人給抓了回來。  
「我沒有說你多管閒事。」他的聲音低沉，這讓日向回想起前陣子在午餐時間分外冷靜沉著的影山，兩個畫面交疊，他幾乎覺得當時的搭檔被搬挪到了現在。「但我在意的是為什麼你總是聚焦在她身上。」  
「你先放開。」日向盯著被扣住的左手腕，他試著掙脫出來，然而這些動作顯然只是徒勞，他也知道自己搭檔的力氣有多大。「好吧－是我的錯，我一直假設如果你有個喜歡的人、陪伴你的人那會是一件很好的事，你可能只是沒有體會過戀愛的感覺，所以不知道它會帶來什麼影響。」

「所以這一切都只是你的假設。」影山又收緊了力道，日向咬了咬下唇，伸出空著的右手想要將禁錮自己的人給扒開，但在他意料之外的，另一隻手也被抓住了。「對、我的假設，所以我說我錯了，我不應該管這麼多－」面對這樣的影山日向終於開始緊張起來，他趕緊為自己做辯護。  
「我沒有說你多管閒事。」同樣的話又再重覆了一遍，這下讓日向徹底搞不清楚方向了，他都已經道歉，他不懂影山還有什麼好生氣的點。  
「那你可以先把手放開。」日向眼神堅決的盯了回去，他的口氣也褪去了剛剛的歉意，然而這句話不知是激到對方哪個點了，二傳手非但沒有把話給聽進去，反而變本加厲的往比自己矮一截的副攻靠近。他的神情和語氣不再隨和：  
「所以如果我放開了你會試圖把我再推向其他人嗎？」  
「等、影山，冷靜下來－」  
「你會再自作主張的認為誰適合我、我又應該歸屬於誰，卻對我真正的想法不聞不問嗎？」  
「好我知道了、我不會再這樣做了。」日向一字一句肯定的傳達出來，他見識過這一次後真的不會再隨便接觸這一領域的話題了，但同時他也感到費解：「所以你現在放手，我不曉得為什麼這麼一件事有必要讓你這麼－」  
「因為我受夠我喜歡的人一直把我推向我根本一點感覺也沒有的過路者身上。」  
「你－什麼？」日向的鼻息在瞬間停止，同時間他也感覺不到手腕上傳來的疼痛。

他無語以對。  
分針和秒針彷彿都在這一刻暫停，日向在回過神時影山已經放下了禁錮他的雙手，改往他的腰側摟去。  
「我喜歡的人只有你，日向。」  
他悄聲說著。

－

時值放學，幾團幾團的人群從教室散去，日向拎起自己的書包，盯著陽子小跑步的從班上離開，手裡還握著一張白色的信封。  
日向跟著女孩子雀躍的步伐走出了教室。  
他們一前一後經過了走廊、導師辦公室，到了一樓後穿過了幾叢花草，三個不知道為什麼被丟棄在教室外的水桶，接著他們繞過穿堂，陽子在販賣機旁轉進去到了校園的後方地帶，而橘髮的少年沒有跟著拐進去，他在轉角處便停下了腳步。

「影山同學！」少女的聲音難得的爽朗清澈，日向喜歡人們陷入愛情時的種種表現，尤其是女孩子們，她們的音調會不自然的提高，努力將自己的一切打理的完美至極，跳躍的小腿會比平時更有力，嘴角的弧度會相較以往更加深邃。  
美好的戀情促使一切欣欣向榮。  
「日－為什麼會是妳？」要叫出的名字頓時止在喉嚨，他的眼神與口氣無不透露著警戒，然而這句話顯然讓前來的少女不知所措起來：「疑？不是你叫我－」

日向的左手往前伸直、右手順著另一隻平行彎曲，他的手腕緊貼下巴，左眼瞇了起來。  
一支金箭從他手中釋放。

－TBC－


	2. 02

羅馬神話中的小愛神、美神維納斯的兒子，他有許多稱呼，但我們更習慣叫他邱比特。  
他的金箭能夠使人墜入愛河，鉛箭會使人心生憎惡，而令人頭疼的是，他經常漫無目的的亂放箭矢。但神話終究只是神話，金箭和鉛箭或許說的沒錯，但日向翔陽既不是什麼愛神，也不是什麼維納斯的兒子，他不具有神性、更不是個會隨便動用能力的濫用權力者。  
因此在他看來，這或許稱之為本份會更加貼切適合。

－

他並不是一個喜歡施用能力的邱比特，但如果真的有必要，日向會毫不猶豫的發出箭矢。  
影山飛雄是他五年來的第一支箭矢，上一次使用已經忘記是為了什麼，總之如果不是事情來到危難邊緣，日向絕對不會放出一根金箭。  
他對自己的好搭檔施放是有原因的，事實上這個“本份”或許會比想像中的還要多麻煩的規章，首先第一點，影山飛雄說的對，他們根本不會對自己放箭，這是不允許的，而且重點是就算不小心被刮到了也不會產生任何作用，就像蛇不會被自己毒死一樣，因此那些傳說只是一些滿足人心、互相取暖的小故事罷了。  
第二點是比較不通情理的一點，但這一點放在這份職業上又極其正確和合理，也就是他們不能喜歡上任何人，這是為了避免濫用職權將金箭射在心儀的人身上（而且普通人類之後也會發現愛人不會衰老是一件多麼可怕的事），當然他們也許有強大的自制力去壓抑自己的情感，但為了以防萬一與公事公辦，他們就是不能擁有愛情。這是鐵紀。

在訂下了這個規定後，也就在冥冥之中表明了人類也無法輕易愛上他們，但這對邱比特們無傷大雅，因為他們不是很需要其他人的愛，實際上他們能夠輕易從人類彼此的愛意獲得滿足感和力量，比如人類在戀愛時細微的小變化，或者為了心愛的人去奮鬥、改變、突破時。他們熱愛羅曼蒂克，也認為湊合人們相愛是畢生的使命，儘管他們不配擁有愛。

這一切種種且複雜的原因造就了日向拉起那一支金箭，並且毫無猶豫的釋放出去。  
影山交上了女朋友，他的生活如日向所預測的開始變化。  
陽子並不在意會待到多晚，有時她會刻意留到影山練習完後陪伴他回家；他的午餐伙食也變豐富了，精緻的擺盤和營養均衡的食物，在一次次進化下陽子也逐漸曉得影山喜歡什麼、不喜歡什麼。  
他們像是本就應該湊合成一對的情侶。  
日向翔陽滿意的看著自己的成果。

「雖然已經過去兩個禮拜了，但每次看見都還是會讓人感到驚訝啊……」菅原目不轉睛的盯著在門外一高一矮的兩個人，現在已經是晚上八點多，那個女孩子又留到這個時間點了，「真的很難相信那樣的影山會答應和人交往。」  
「這就是愛情的真諦啊，當命定之人找上門時誰也抗拒不了。」田中雙手擺在胸前，像已經看破紅塵的說書人那樣朗讀著：「要是我跟潔子小姐也能這樣被命中注定的紅線牽起那該有多好。」  
「龍，大概是邱比特還沒找上我們吧。」西谷凝視著遠方，彷彿根本沒把在外頭聊天的情侶放在眼裡，「但作為前輩，我們還是要衷心祝福影山，好好當他的人生導師！」  
「那還真是拜託你們兩個不要帶歪了啊。」菅原笑著將排球架給推回置物室裡。

「抱歉前輩，剛剛跟陽子在說點事情。」影山小跑步的回到了體育館，大地只是擺了擺手：「沒事，讓女孩子在這樣的天氣待到現在也很不好意思。」  
「謝謝前輩。」影山制式的回覆，微微點了下腦袋後便往緣下的方向前去幫忙，日向瞄了幾眼黑髮的二傳手，又往外頭的陽子掃了幾下，忽然想到怎麼可以就這樣把女孩子晾在外面呢？外頭還這麼冷。  
在想的同時身體已經先行動了，日向往門口走去，他朝陽子朝了朝手，示意對方可以先進來等人。

「我進來真的可以嗎？」不知道是因為天氣冷還是剛和男朋友說完話，陽子的臉頰呈現好看的泛紅，但她的語氣和神情依然像往常一樣溫和，這點和影山很像，兩個人都是不常把表情擺在臉上的人。  
「有什麼不可以？練習場又不是什麼禁地，反而是影山那傢伙不知道在想什麼，怎麼就可以把女孩子放在這樣寒冷的外面？大晚上的誒，他居然還真的讓你等這麼久。」日向說的頭頭是道，握著的拖把就像是他的麥克風，他滔滔不絕的開始抱怨起來：「那個人從以前就是這樣，對除了排球以外的事很多都不細心，單細胞真的不是講假的，所以陽子你要多多體諒他，他現在有了你真的是太好了。」  
「日向真的這麼覺得嗎？」陽子淺淺笑了一下，她的語氣柔和了許多，「影山有你這樣的朋友也真是太好了。」  
「哇－難得啊，陽子你應該多笑一點，影山他一定會喜歡的。」日向回敬似地投以一個大幅度的笑容，他愈發覺得自己並沒有做錯決定，「他就麻煩你照顧啦，記住影山除了排球以外就是個生活低能－喔喔隊長在叫我了，摸魚太久被發現先回去啦，你再稍微等一下就可以回去了！」

排球部今日的解散時間在八點二十三分，他們在校門口互相道別，夜晚的冷風讓日向往自己脖子上的圍巾打了個死結。  
「是想要把自己勒死嗎，你這個呆子。」影山說著話順手將陽子脖上的圍巾給蓋緊，他無意識的舉動讓後者不禁往圍巾裡塞的更裡面了一些。  
「天氣很冷不知道嗎！」日向像被踩著尾巴的貓反駁起來，但身體仍屈服在寒冬之下，他有一半的聲音都因為縮在圍巾裡而被遮蓋住了，「倒是你以後不要讓女孩子在這樣的天氣等這麼久啦！天氣晚了又很危險，可不可以再體貼一點！」  
「我會送她回去！」影山氣勢洶洶的提出了解決方法，陽子微微拉開深綠色的圍巾方便自己說話：「沒事的，我是自願留下來，影山他也告訴過我早點回去，但我下定決心之後的事就不會隨便更改。」

陽子語畢，頓時間三人都沒有作聲，以為還會再拋來幾句調侃的影山卻驚見橘髮的搭檔自我加戲的在一旁拭淚：  
「影山，陽子實在是太好了，你要好好對待人家。」他像在囑咐自己的笨兒子要好好對待媳婦的媽媽道。「你是我媽嗎？」影山也的確脫口而出。  
「在那邊亂講話，我明明就是你爸。」日向抽抽鼻子立刻神采奕奕的回嗆過去，幾句話立刻讓影山的內心發生核爆：「你這呆子！白癡！呆子！」話還沒說完兩隻手就往日向的臉頰捏去，熟悉的冰冷感立刻竄進他的身上，日向立刻咆嘯起來：「啊啊你這該死的艾莎！」  
「給我冷死吧安娜！」  
「……艾莎和安娜的關係很好。」陽子在一旁觀望著，想起方才日向對她說自己的笑容很好看要多笑著，而她也是第一次見到影山原來還有這麼活力的一面。

她無法消除那一天對方接受自己的異樣感。  
他答應的過於莫名其妙，像是連本人都還沒搞清楚狀況一樣，上一秒還是一副緊蹙著眉的樣子，下一瞬間什麼神情都從他臉上消散，影山飛雄當時深黑的眼珠子至今讓她不曉得裡頭到底蘊藏了什麼。  
她告白了，而他也答應了，一切看似正規又順理成章。  
卻又自然的讓她不寒而慄。

－

日向翔陽已經習慣體育館的外頭矗立一抹人影了。  
因為昨天打了練習賽的緣故今天排球部是停練一天，但有無休息都對日向是沒有分別的，不管如何他都會碰到球，接著不知怎地就打起來，那麼還不如跑來自主練習。  
很顯然不是只有一個人也這麼想，黑髮的單細胞二傳同樣出現在館外，日向撇頭才發現體育館現在是緊鎖狀態。

至於為什麼說是單細胞，是因為難得的假日影山居然不知趣的跑來練球，還讓女孩子在一旁等著，這讓日向覺得影山已經進入虛無的境界。  
「陽子，你們在這邊多久了？」日向抱著排球躡手躡腳到女同學身旁坐下，背對著他們的影山似乎沒有發現他們，仍然專注在紅綠白的球上。  
「大概十五分鐘而已吧，影山說想練個半小時。」日向注意到陽子手裡捧著一個灰色的袋子，裡頭是裝了兩個盒子的高度，看來已經過一個月了她還是持續做著便當，「半個小時也不是很久，就留下來等他了。」  
「那你們待會有要去哪裡晃晃嗎？」日向隨意提起，卻沒想到這樣的提議讓陽子愣了愣：「我們還沒在校外的地方約過，所以今天應該也不會。」  
「什麼？」這樣的回覆反倒讓日向吱唔起來，他匆忙追問：「假日也沒出去？」  
「他沒有這個時間。」陽子笑了一下，日向顯然不會就此放棄，他再確認般的道：  
「有交換LINE吧？你們私底下有聊什麼嗎？」  
「還是有的，但通常只是告知我他會在哪裡出現，其餘並沒什麼特殊的事。」

日向一下子接不上話，他半開著嘴望向遲遲沒有搭理這邊的搭檔，他忽然想到，如果沒有人呼喚他的話影山是不是就會一個人一直打下去，不會回頭、也沒有深入他人心中的慾望。  
「陽子啊，你方便告訴我這一個月來你跟影山有什麼互動嗎？」日向的視線低垂，陽子只是敲了下膝上的便當盒，她平淡的道：「便當，我會帶給他便當。」  
橘髮的人握緊了拳頭，他感覺到某些地方正在崩塌，矯正的天秤傾斜一邊，哪裡的螺絲讓它失衡了。

「什麼啊，來了就說一聲啊。」日向聽聞聲音便抬起頭來，自他到達這裡後已經過了五分鐘，如果算上剛剛陽子所說的十五分鐘，那麼在這將近半小時的時間裡影山一次也沒有搭理過坐在後頭的女孩。「但看來我賭對了，你果真來了啊。」  
日向連續眨了好幾下眼睛，他看了一眼陽子，見到對方依然笑著卻一語不發，這怪異的氣氛壓迫的他只能發出嗄的一聲。  
「我只是路過的啦，」日向雙手抱緊排球，覺得現在如坐針氈，「抱歉打擾你們，先走一步了，明天見啊。」

「你抱著排球說你只是路過這裡？」影山的問話起了效用，日向一下子停住了腳步，這讓影山得以繼續發話：「我們很久沒有互相練球了吧，你的手感還在嗎？」  
「昨天我們才打過比賽，然後今天休假，影山。」日向轉過腦袋，間接傳達了他怎麼可能忘記、甚至還記憶猶新，而他現在要走人了。  
「那又怎樣，你要不要練習？」我在意的只是你想不想，日向明確的收到了影山話裡的訊息，因此他也直白的做出回應：「不用了謝謝，我覺得今天還是休息好了啦。」  
說完話日向便扔下兩個人快步離去，他甚至忘了和陽子道別。  
他希望只是自己多慮了。

－

影山飛雄似乎過於看中了昨天的那份明天見，十二點的鐘聲一響，日向立刻接收到一則訊息。  
“中午有空吧。”  
“過來體育館後面。”  
日向盯了好一會螢幕上的兩條訊息，對方沒有多餘的廢話，只有簡略下來的要求和命令。  
“便當呢？”日向在發出訊息時回頭看了一下右側的陽子，她和班上其他女同學聊天著，看起來也沒有急著要去做什麼。  
“推掉了。”一樣是冷冰冰的發言，配合他冷冰冰的語氣，再加上他冷冰冰的溫度，影山飛雄似乎只有在打排球時才是個活人。  
他們的聊天到此停止，日向也沒有多問影山究竟要幹嘛，這其實是好久以前他們的互動模式，影山的幾個句子或單詞日向就能看出他在想什麼，但命令語氣如此強烈的是第一次，以往影山還會告訴自己他明確的目標，比如吃飯或者練球之類的。

日向帶著午餐和水壺來到了指定地點，見到黑髮的人老早就坐在階梯旁了，他盯著他，也不朝手也不出聲。  
「站在那邊幹嘛？」影山率先點破了沉默，日向遲緩的喔了幾聲才拖著腳步走近。他注意到這次二傳手自己帶了午餐，他們像是回到了一個半月前，沒有誰對誰的告白，只有幾句沒有營養的對話充斥在彼此之間。  
「你最近很少跟我說話。」影山開門見山的道，將便利商店買的飯糰包裝給撕開，「你有在刻意躲我嗎？」  
「我很少跟你說話？」這樣的開頭讓日向一下子被噎住，他咳了幾下才轉頭解釋：「影山同學，我覺得我們的說話量蠻正常的，不管是在練習期間還是休息的時候，你給我好好回想一下每次空檔不是你來找我吵架，不然就是我們在一起討論什麼磅還是咻的戰術吧。」  
「……好像有這件事。」咀嚼的動作停了下來，影山很快就被日向的話給說服，但他仍然不甘願的繼續問：「那為什麼我覺得我跟你的相處時間變少了？」

這是哪裡來的天兵。日向沉著臉咬下一口菠蘿麵包，好像他咬的多大力影山就會從中忽然頓悟。他總不能直接說因為是你有了女朋友所以就自然而然的將時間撥分給了她，這些話顯得很像他在吃醋，而且依照影山的腦迴路會想到哪裡或做出什麼驚人的決定都是變化莫測的。  
「你想多了，影山先生。」先下手為強，日向乾脆直接否認搭檔的猜測，「而且奇怪的應該是問這個問題的你，我們在練習上也沒有出什麼問題，平常也都這樣過著，你怎麼就覺得是我跟你的相處時間變少而不是別人？」  
日向頭一次覺得自己是多麼精明的掌握著局勢，卻沒有意料到自己的話間接點醒了影山，只見搭檔不疾不徐問著：「……是啊，為什麼是你？為什麼只有你會有這種感覺？」

日向終於知道為什麼他會覺得心中的天秤開始不穩固了。  
從以前到現在，他的金箭從來沒有失效過。

「不是，我剛剛的意思是，你想多了，這一切都只是你想多了。」日向將吃完的塑膠袋揉成球狀塞進褲袋裡，他仍然覺得當初影山的告白是當事者自己搞錯了感情方向。他知道影山在國中時跟隊友的關係不是很好，現在到了高中一下子擁有了這麼多支持他的人，也許就是因為這樣他將這樣的感情給搞混了，沒有真正體會過友情的他有很大可能性也同時搞混了愛情的真正感受。而那個被搞錯的對象就是這個背負著使人墜入愛河的“邱比特”。

但是現在的發展有些超出他的預想，目前就是兩個原因讓影山會問出這樣沒有大腦的問題。第一個就是影山飛雄真的不存在戀愛腦，他這輩子注定和愛情無緣，他不懂得討女孩子歡心，也不曉得作為男朋友應該注意什麼。第二個原因就比較粗暴簡單，就是他的金箭真的失效了。  
日向沒有接觸太多箭矢失效的文獻，通常不會發生這種案例的，因此他們的導讀教材只有教導他們不能隨便施放能力，還有其他種種有關施放後會產生的作用和效果。但從沒有一本書完整的介紹過箭矢失效的真正原因是什麼，通常他們只會簡略的說：基於某種例外下，能力有可能會失效。而可想而知，沒有人解釋過那樣的例外。

因此每箭必重的愛情觀在他們之間是很正常且不會被違逆、相當自然的事，現在有可能要突發出這個千年來的例外了，日向可找不到誰可以幫助他解決這個問題。  
「影山啊你明明知道自己腦袋不好就不要想那麼多事情了，好好把握現在擁有的不就很好嗎？」日向晃了下兩條腿，接著他順著動作跳了起來。只有影山坐著的時候他才有資格俯視對方：「陽子是個很好的女孩喔。」  
影山的視線由低轉高，眼珠子逐漸對上日向的，他以像是今天早上吃了什麼早餐那樣自然的口氣道：「那麼我擁有的有可能會是我要的嗎？」

日向屏住呼吸，一根針彷彿刺破了虛有其表的氣球。  
作為湊合這場戀情的他最清楚不過了，影山不喜歡陽子，只有陽子單方向的喜歡影山，但他仍然成全了這段戀情，成全了這段原本根本不會開花結果的戀情。  
這就是他這幾個禮拜不斷感到失重感的來源。他濫施了能力，讓原本不會萌生的感情就這樣強行拉拔，這或許就是金箭失效的原因。  
這些種種的舉動讓日向一下子明白了自己的心緒，老實說，應對影山向自己告白他有許多方式可以解決，他可以直接回絕讓這段戀情跟著人類一起送葬，而不這麼做的原因顯然是出於自己的私心－他拒絕不了。

墜入愛河的邱比特真的如神話故事那樣說的美滿就好了，被金箭刺傷手指只是藉口，不能憑己意自由愛人才是真實而殘酷的事實。  
他想待在這裡、待在烏野繼續打排球，更或者說，他希望可以留在影山身邊和他前往某個目標、登上同樣的舞台，因此如果要繼續保持下去的話，就是永遠的不去愛上任何人，也不讓任何人去愛上他。這是對他而言最保險的方案了。  
因為他曉得破了鐵紀的人將會喪失自己的身份和能力，從沒有人告訴他如果隨意愛上他人會發生怎樣的事，因為這麼做的人們都不知道去了哪裡。

他不能讓這樣的事情發生。  
這是日向第一次產生如此大的私慾，他想留在這裡，然而諷刺的是他渴望待在這裡的方法竟會如此的讓他和其他人受到傷害。他瞭解影山當時對自己說的話是什麼感受了，把自己喜歡的人一直推給別人是什麼精神缺陷的人才會幹出來的事？但他現在只有這個方法了，在一切愛意膨脹以前去遏止他成長，這樣才能讓他待的更久。

日向的嘴巴抿成一條筆直的線，這次的金箭不能失效。

－TBC－


	3. 03

「翔陽，看著我。」貓眼的少年輕聲唸到，他金色的眼珠子在夜色中閃起亮光，話語裡輕柔帶著強硬，「我調查了一些會讓箭矢失效的原因。」研磨伸出食指，比出一的樣式：  
「第一個，射出箭矢的那個人本身並沒有誠心希望這樣的戀情或仇恨發生，那麼箭矢的力量就會跟著下降。」他接著比出二：「其次，那個人類對某個人的愛意已經超過了我們能力範圍，或相反，他對誰也沒有動情過。不是每個人類都適用這樣的力量。」  
「但還有第三個，」研磨的手指放下，他的眼神隨之放軟，「也就是你觸犯了鐵紀，造成你的能力逐漸被剝奪。」  
日向盯著自己的手掌，專心聽著身旁友人的分析：  
「翔陽，你喜歡上了誰嗎？」  
橘髮的人將手給攅緊，他搖著頭望向身旁的人，顫著聲音道：  
「我不知道，研磨，我已經不知道到底發生什麼事了。」

－

他們樂意欣賞人們陷入愛河，他們喜歡人們談情說愛，他們也對愛情的誕生感到欣喜無比。  
但他們從來沒有體會過真實的愛情究竟為合物。  
歌頌男女之間的愛意和湊合倆人在一起就是他們的天職，就像鳥群不會對飛翔產生懷疑，初鹿一生下便能四肢站立，這是大自然的擺設，沒有什麼特殊的原因或由來，因為歷史的演變和基因的更替就是如此。  
而日向翔陽顯然是那隻對飛翔產生懷疑的鳥、生下來無法在兩小時內站起的初鹿。他開始對自己的定義和天職感到動搖，這幾年下來他根本沒有真正愛過誰，因為這並沒有寫在他的基因鍊裡，他不曾想過也不曾渴望過。但現在時代替換、日換星移，他正在迎接未知感情的到來，而這樣的未知讓他恐懼萬分。

多虧了第二支箭完美的發揮了作用，他們的關係一直到高三都仍然持續著。  
儘管這段關係淡薄到沒有什麼人知道，甚至倆人之間也沒有進展更多的互動，但至少雙方都還在持續連繫，影山也不再像之前那樣東問西問，日向認為一切都走上正軌。  
他或許是這世界上最矛盾的人了，日向清楚知道自己的感情，影山就更不用多說了，但正因為一切都證據確鑿，他更要迴避這樣的情感，只因為他不能擁有。日向不只一次長時間盯著沒有人的地方，他想這一切實在都太諷刺了，如果他們不配享受愛情，那們乾脆不要給予他們愛人的能力。  
沒有錯，一切都走上正軌了，而此刻的他只想跳車。  
日向翔陽以為兩年的時間足夠沉澱，但在他看著兩人放學離去後的身影、陽子提到伴侶時淺淺勾起的笑容，天曉得自己多想把維納斯從天上給扯下來，他不會帶她去地獄，只會讓她來到人間體會生不如死的痛苦。

但這是他的天職，日向翔陽知道。  
也正是因為他的天職，他要把自己給搞瘋了。

好在這段時間他屬於工作上的好搭檔總能聽他說說心事，研磨是個不錯的傾聽者，因為他並不多話，但又能在適當的時候給予意見，這兩年多虧了他的陪伴也讓日向釋懷了不少，如今他相信自己或許再過不久就會逐漸淡忘這段感情，只要他強迫自己忽略那些不自然的心痛。  
他會是攜帶愛情來臨的那個人，但他不會是體驗愛情的那一方。

好幾次日向想過這樣的做法是否正確，他知道要是做不好那麼三方都會受到極大的傷害，但如果事情真的能夠好轉起來，那麼影山和陽子的關係也是有繼續走下去的可能，而現在看來這個機率相當大，也就是這一切只要由他來承擔就好了。日向盯著在門口遞便當的陽子想到。  
他把視線轉回，有一句沒一句的開始混進其他同學的對話裡，儘管他根本不曉得自己回了什麼，但這確實是個轉移注意力的好方法。  
直到陽子拍了下他的肩膀，日向才發覺剛剛的腳步聲原來是走向自己的。「影山在叫你喔。」她指了指門外。

「喔喔謝啦陽子。」日向拎著飯糰起身，揮了揮手向陽子示意，「抱歉我需要中場休息，先離開一步。」日向打趣的朝原本正在聊天的同學們道，現在的他完全不曉得為什麼還開的出玩笑來，但他隨即發現這兩年自己就是這麼走過來的，看見了卻假裝不知道，像視力完全沒有受損的人扮成瞎子。  
日向深吸一口氣。  
「怎麼了啊影山同學，什麼事情有勞於我特地把我給叫出來？儘管說吧！」日向氣勢洶洶的拍了下對方的肩膀，這樣的舉動卻完全被影山給無視：「說什麼傻話，我什麼時候有求於你了？」  
「那還真不知道當初陽子過生日時是誰幫你去打聽她喜歡什麼的哈。」日向戲多的翻了一圈白眼，他大抵是沒有在運作大腦了，說出這些話時日向什麼也感覺不到，「你沒事的話我就要回去吃飯了。」  
「飯糰不是到哪吃都可以嗎？」影山看著即將離去的人連忙抓住了他的袖口，不知道從什麼時候開始他發覺自己總是盯著對方的背影，儘管他們在球場上站在同一陣線，他卻無法輕易瞧見搭檔的真實表情。這讓影山沒有頭緒的緊張起來，想像力似乎在此刻被點燃，他擔心起未來沒有日向翔陽的身影，就算這些擔心就現在都還言之過早。

「但唯獨不想在你旁邊進食。」日向瞇著眼又咬了幾口食物，「而且你拿著陽子給你的便當一直站在這裡也不好吧，你不是說過你們的關係不想給別人知道嗎？」說到這裡日向又怪異的皺起眉，明明都是交往的人了這個提議也還真是奇怪。  
「下個禮拜你記得吧？」影山見人已經沒有了耐心，只好長話短說的將重點道出：「我的生日。」  
「真的嗎？先提前祝你生日快樂啊。」日向爽朗的笑了起來，他似乎已經習慣說出違心的話了，他怎麼不會記得影山的生日？  
「不是－」黑髮的人似乎更加慌張了，然而焦急的情緒沒有傳達給眼前的人，「那一天是禮拜日，我希望你能陪我。」  
日向頓時停止了咀嚼。

他只是慢悠悠的轉過腦袋：「誒－可是我那天只有晚上有空。」  
「晚上也可以。」  
日向感覺到自己的心臟重重跳了一下，他轉頭瞄了眼褐髮的女同學：「陽子呢？她沒有約你嗎？」  
「禮拜六。」影山沒有猶疑的答覆：「我跟她說了禮拜日有事。」  
「你也太有把握我會答應你了吧，影山先生。」日向調侃的道，他知道現在自己的舉動有多麼滑稽，簡直就像是把自己和對方的感情都拿去踐踏，實在是太痛了。  
「所以你究竟可不可以？」影山沒有對日向的話產生反應，他只是更堅決的問著：「算了，不管你怎麼回覆我都會去你家。記好了晚上八點。」  
「等－喂你這傢伙怎麼自說自話的！」日向差點在走廊上大聲嚷嚷起來，大王者果真還是大王者，獨裁的決定方式根本沒有好轉起來過！  
日向盯著對方快速離去的背影，又望了眼外頭的好天氣，對未來的一無所知再次感到頭暈目眩。

他知道二傳手只要約定過的事就不會隨意產生偏差。  
晚間八點鐘，影山傳來一則訊息告知自己已經到他家樓下了，日向從床上緩慢張開眼，他微微撐開眼皮盯著手機螢幕，沒想到對方如此準時。  
天曉得自己為等等這一段時間鋪設了多久的心理建設，從一早他就精神恍惚，為各種有可能的狀況預測可能性，但影山飛雄好像變把戲的魔術師，每一次發言和舉動都能打破想像。

“來了。”他簡短留下訊息便匆匆穿上一件薄外套下樓，速戰速決才是上策。  
他仍然準備了一點禮物，一條極其普通、排球造型的吊飾。禮物沒有用什麼好看的包裝紙包著，日向覺得沒有必要，實際上他刻意為了不讓自己花這麼多心思在上面也費了不少精神。

他將東西給塞入對方手中時，他能感覺到影山的體溫依然如故，像是沒什麼血液流竄到他的掌中，「天，你這個艾莎。」日向低聲抱怨著。  
「怕冷就給我穿多一點，這件薄外套是怎麼回事，區區一個安娜。」影山握緊了手裡的吊飾，覺得圓形的吊飾好像在發燙。他口齒不清的含糊道：「但還是謝了，其實我沒有想讓你送我東西的。」  
「什麼啊，這是對送你禮物的人該說的話嗎？還我沒收！」日向伸手就要把東西給奪回來，這時在身高上佔了優勢的影山完美的利用了這一點，他只是把手舉高就得以讓日向蹬老半天都摸不著：「我、我才不要，你都送我了就是我的東西了！」

「可惡不跟你鬧了……所以叫我出來不是想拿到禮物到底是想怎樣？」日向沒好氣的將手收回並盤在胸前，好像在審問眼前的隊友。影山搔了下腦袋，一時間他只是不斷張望著別處，倆人一句話也沒有說出來。  
「喂你倒是給我說話啊，外面很冷我想回去了。」  
「我沒有跟她在一起。」  
「什麼在一起……等等你說陽子？」日向忽然張大了眼睛，有些沒反應過來：「昨天嗎？你跟她說了什麼？」  
「不是昨天，我們很久以前就沒有在一起了，」影山說開了話，頓時間覺得自己坦然了點：「大概二年級的時候吧，我發現我對她一點感覺也沒有，而且我對自己會答應她這件事也覺得相當奇怪。」  
影山見橘髮的人沒有吭聲，他繼續道：「是我和她提的，她似乎很快就理解了，但同時她也有個要求就是希望可以維持像之前那樣和我簡單的通訊或做便當什麼的，所以我才沒有跟你多說什麼。」

日向從頭到尾都沒有闔上嘴巴過，冷空氣全都被他吸進肚子裡，又好像在胃裡起了什麼化學作用，有什麼東西要從他喉裡爆發出來。  
「你－不對，陽子、陽子沒有問你為什麼嗎？為什麼突然就－」  
「她沒有問我，」影山冷靜的道，似乎覺得陽子的不聞不問也在他意料範圍內，他總覺得她從某個時刻開始就知道自己的本意了，「倒是你不好奇為什麼嗎？」  
「我為什麼要好奇。」日向笑了起來，他覺得心中有某個部分正在分崩離析，「我只好奇陽子為什麼要繼續為你做這些事－」  
「又來了，開口閉口都是她。」影山仍然保持著穩定的音調，他似乎也猜中了搭檔會說得話，「我知道在你以為我跟她交往的這段時間裡一直刻意和我們保持著距離，而且更應該說你湊合了我們會更準確，所以我才問你會不會好奇，因為這本來就無關你的事，但你卻又做了那麼多。」

「我可能沒有表達的很完全……總之我覺得這件事還是得跟你說清楚，雖然陽子希望我不要跟任何人說，」影山頓了頓，他捏了下鼻尖，「但你不一樣，而且我們已經分手那麼久了，所以我昨天已經跟她說清楚，她不會再和我有多餘的往來了。」  
在影山說完的同時，日向閉上眼睛深吸了好大一口氣，最後他兩隻手用力拍向自己的臉頰，突如其來的舉動讓影山愣了愣：「你、你在幹嘛？」  
「沒什麼，你不用管。」他失職了，徹底的失職了。他早該知道自己這麼做會引來多麼可怕的後果，到頭來還真的被影山給說重了，全都是他以為、他假設、他的一廂情願，日向從沒想過自己除了讓人們相戀，還有天會讓人們墜入愛情的深淵。

無止境的愧疚朝他蜂擁而至的襲來。  
這樣的他怎麼還有能力去擁有愛情？  
「那麼，你是怎麼想的？」他將話題的主題帶到日向身上，他想知道對方現在在想什麼。  
他覺得自己好像從沒有理解過日向翔陽的內心世界。他們雖作為搭檔這麼多年，但橘髮的人似乎總是有著自己的一個空間，他偶爾出來揮個手便又轉身離去，久而久之他甚至幾度遺忘日向是怎麼對他笑的。  
不應該是這樣。影山飛雄知道，但他對哪裡出了問題卻毫無頭緒。他依稀記得在一年級合宿的某一天－

等等，他們做了什麼？  
「我現在什麼想法都沒有。」日向據實回答，現在的他內心已經坍方了一塊，他不知該如何去補足，更不知道自己有沒有資格去填上，「我只是希望所有人都能好好的，但我好像選錯了方式。」  
「那個所有人包括你嗎？」影山追問著，「起初我還在為你怎麼就這麼在意陽子而感到氣憤，但之後我發現你是對這整件事都感到在意，然後從頭到尾完全把自己排除在外。」  
「你好像很瞭解我啊。」日向抬起下巴，然而影山讀出了他眼神的動搖。

「如果你不想告訴我也罷，今天來找你是希望告訴你更重要的事。」  
以沉默代替回應，日向瞇著橘色的眼望向對方。  
「這是我在和陽子交往的時候瞭解的，你剛開始不是一直說我不懂得體諒嗎？我現在知道不是我不會了，而是那根本不是我要的人。」  
那麼你要的是誰？  
日向沒有問出來，他沒有勇氣承擔影山飛雄的回答。

「我知道了，我很抱歉。」日向擤了下鼻子，他的眼神開始飄移：「不會再干涉你了，從一開始我就錯了。」  
「為什麼要道歉？」影山顯然被這副景象給嚇到了，他剛剛有說錯什麼嗎？還是他又無意間傷到人了？「還有你說干涉什麼？你到底做了－」  
「我大概沒救了，就這麼安靜一下，影山。」日向伸手摀住對方的嘴，他大概知道接下來會怎麼發展了，但他還不能讓影山說出那個詞。  
他心中做了最快的轉換和沉澱。的確，這兩年來他要求的太多了，只因為他貪婪的想要留在這裡而湊合了不該屬於彼此的兩人，他們的力量從來就不是這樣使用的，現在日向已經瞭解清楚了，他不會再麻煩到誰，相反的他應該要為此做出補償。  
就算邱比特會墜落也在所不惜。

「好了，我調整好了！」日向又再次打向自己的雙頰，他一改方才的失落，影山忽然覺得眼前的人神采亮了起來，「抱歉剛剛發生了點難以描述的事，現在你說什麼我都不會覺得意外了！」  
影山皺起眉，理直氣壯的道：「總算恢復正常了嗎你這個白痴。」  
「再說下去就真的把禮物還我。」  
「嗚－好啦，你確定你不會再說什麼奇怪的話？」  
「不會了。」日向篤定的道，想通了之後也放下了不少負擔，他覺得自己可以承擔的起來，「還有什麼事要告訴我的嗎？」  
聞言，影山握緊了手中的吊飾，不能急躁，他感覺有人這麼提醒，但又相當矛盾的，他覺得自己再不說的話一切都晚了。

他忽然覺得一切似曾相識。  
「呃、你是腦子終於壞掉了嗎，影山，」日向將溫熱的手掌貼上對方的額，他的體溫在此刻像發熱的一團豔陽，「你怎麼突然笑起來了？」  
「只是覺得好像不只一次有這樣的感覺了。」影山將日向的手拿下並捧在掌中，他低著頭道：「如果我跟你說在跟陽子交往的時候我卻滿腦子都在想你的話會相信嗎？」  
他掌心的溫度逐漸上升。  
「我覺得自己好像喜歡上你很多次了，但當時在我身旁的人卻不是你。」

日向感到喉嚨一陣乾澀，他的嘴巴開了又闔，視線卻依然定睛在黑色的眼珠子裡。有什麼東西要從他口中傾洩出來，但他卻什麼也沒辦法說。他盡最大的力敲開唇齒：  
「你可以等我嗎？」日向回握住對方的手，「到了我們打完所有比賽、要畢業的時候，我可能那時候才能給你答覆，你知道我的腦袋不能同時運作這麼多－」  
「可以。」影山沒有任何一點猶豫，「反正我也不是第一次等你了。」  
「你這可惡的傢伙－」和他的字句相反，日向岔氣的笑了起來。他不敢眨眼睛，覺得裡頭隨時有東西要掉出。

「那就這麼說定了，到那一天我都會等你。」  
「好，誰毀約誰就飛去巴西。」日向信誓旦旦的誇下海口，「沒有啦，開玩笑的。」

－TBC－


	4. 04（完）

孤爪研磨豎著晶亮的貓眼，像追尋獵物般移動視線。  
他的雙臂抬起，拉起弓的動作停在半空中。

－

日向翔陽的雙手被銀白色的鐵環禁錮住，他的右腳踝也牽托著一條長長的鎖鏈，鐵製的器具在潔白的長廊裡發出笨重的沙沙聲響，他被前面穿著金白相間制服的人給重重往前拉了一下：  
「走快一點。」  
「好啦我這不就在走了嗎！」日向在安靜的迴廊中嚷嚷起來，也不在意現在自己處在什麼狀況，「鐵鏈很重啊，你又不是不知道！」  
「我沒有被套過怎麼會知道？」前面的人頭也不回的道，日向不是很喜歡他的語氣，像是所有事都與自己無關，這樣的角色怎麼能勝任這份任務呢？  
「啊，我知道了，你肯定是因為做不好邱比特才被派來關押我們的吧。」他也用了自己不喜歡的音調，但唯有這樣才能突顯他的不滿：「一群冷冰冰的大木頭……」

語音剛落日向就被帶到了一片巨大的銀色拱門面前，他由下往上看著，情不自禁發出哇的一聲，這兩片門扉的最高直徑目測有五層樓高，但或許還要再誇張一點，因為再往上就見不到頂端了。  
「進去吧。」沒有人用力推他，那人只是機械般的吐出命令式的語句：「好好為自己爭取權益，祝你好運。」  
這次他沒有多做回應，只是兩隻手推開巨大的門扇，吱吱嘎嘎的聲音在他耳邊迴盪。

審問庭，他不是第一次進來了。  
但在最中心的地方被詢問還是第一次，以前他只是坐在看台上而已，沒想到他還有要被審問的一天，這或許是個值得紀念的日子。日向一點也沒負擔的想到。  
「日向翔陽。」面對他坐在最中間的男人是現在的執行官，他的身形比一般人還要高大上許多，那份“高大”可不只是普通的骨骼寬廣還是身高過高什麼的，是他真的整體都相當巨大，一個拳頭就和他的腦袋一樣。或許審問庭的門就是為他設計的。「你知道因為什麼原因而被帶進來。」他低沉厚實的聲音從前面傳來。  
「是的，我當然知道。」日向不做無謂的解釋，他對自己的處境一點也不緊張和後悔，甚至還有些高興和驕傲，「觸犯了一大條的規章……抱歉我沒看完，實在是太多了，但我知道我做了什麼。」

「你違反了鐵紀，光這點我們就可以剝奪你的資格。」男人的聲音像笨重的巨石塊，一字一句不斷的在他心中劃出明顯的刻痕，「但你並非一開始就觸犯，再加上之前你擁有功勞，我們或許可以減輕你的刑責。」  
「減輕了又能做什麼？」  
「不會離開的這麼痛苦。」  
「在講什麼廢話……」日向無奈的低下頭，如果外頭的人被稱為情感上的大木頭，那麼眼前的人肯定是千年神木，「長官，我只想說如果我們都不能體會什麼是愛情的真正情感，那麼我們又有什麼資格去胡亂搭配他人。」  
「愛情觀架構於我們的本性之上，我們瞭解只是不去實行。」男人的語句緩慢，好幾次日向想要按下1.5倍率來執行整場審問，「而且作為這個職業，我們也無法動情。」  
「哪裡來的遠古思想。」日向小聲嘟囔著，無法說服長官雖然讓他消沉，但作為日向翔陽，他最重要的事情已經完成了。

他不再逃避、接受了影山的告白並做出回應，接著可想而知，他就被抓來了天上，但他被抓的心甘情願，甚至覺得自己如果是因為坦承了情感而被逮捕的話，那麼他很有可能會讓更多像他這樣的人去勇於做自己。  
他沒什麼好惦記的了，畢竟自他被抓住的那一天所有地上的人都不會知道他是誰了，日向翔陽就是一場空，他們就是這樣才得以在人間來來回回不停穿梭又不引發戒心的。  
「我沒有任何想辯駁的話。」日向將雙手伸直，樣子像是順從於上層的判決，眼裡卻沒有屈服的意念，「我承認我喜歡上了人類，這是我自己的個人意識。但我也要聲明那個人類可喜歡我了，剛開始我甚至用金箭去讓他喜歡上其他的人，可惜並沒有發揮作用，我無法再逼迫他去強迫愛上誰。」  
「你可以拒絕，或者使用鉛箭。」  
「對，但我說過了我也喜歡他所以我拒絕不了！」日向握緊拳頭，他往前大力站了一步，「我們的箭就是要用在正確的地方、宗旨就是讓“應該在一起”的人們湊合起來，而我很清楚的知道他應該要跟我在一起，所以我沒有辦法再對他釋放第三支箭！」

日向的發言顯然是一顆震撼彈，他毫不保留的將壓抑三年的感情給宣洩出來，他憤恨極了這詭異折磨人的制度，也氣憤於無法改變任何現況的自己，他就是在搖椅上已經年邁的老人，仍然活著卻眼睜睜等待死亡收割自己。  
「安靜。」臺上的男人再次以重低音宣讀著。「你的罪行已經定下，為了不再出錯，我們別無他法。」  
「該死－」日向挫敗的嘆了好大一口氣，他來回踱步著：「你們這群沒有感情的木頭怎麼可以被稱作傳遞愛的使者！」  
男人沒有說話，良久他只是往桌上敲下放大版的木槌。  
他的處刑定案了。

據日向聽聞，他會被送往一個正方形的隔離室，一樣是純白潔淨的，但其中一面會是一塊玻璃，外頭看得見裡面，而裡面無法。  
接著他會在裡面被活活燒烤。不曉得實際上是怎麼運作，但總之最後他會肉體和靈魂都不剩的消失在碩大的宇宙裡。  
誰還管那麼多呢。日向有些自暴自棄的想著，但隨即他想起最終自己也明確的回覆了影山，忽然間他就覺得一切都可以丟棄了，這大概就是死而無憾的感覺吧。

他手圈的老緊，真的這樣就足夠了嗎？  
「犯人，你有一分鐘的時間沉澱心情。」沒有發覺似曾相識的聲音，日向只是碎嘴著死都死還有什麼好沉澱的，但隨即便感覺到掌心被塞入一團紙條。  
他突然回過神，名字尚未道出，白色長方的門便轟然關上，這個四方形的空間內除了白色之外便完全的只剩下他自己。  
日向一下子攤開手中的紙條，他睜著橘色的大眼端望著白紙黑字。  
“有方法可以讓你活下去。”  
日向掃著第一行字。  
“去直接找我們的大老闆談判吧。”  
他的氣息憋在口腔，覺得這輩子認識了孤爪研磨就足以讓他死個千百回了。  
日向朝看不透外頭的玻璃望去，伸手行了個禮。

－

影山飛雄盯著掛在手機上的綴飾，小巧又沒什麼特殊造型的吊飾卻總能吸引他的注意，有時他甚至能盯個五分鐘。  
像是經歷更年期的中年人正在回憶－每次影山盯著東西的時候總會這麼想，別人肯定覺得他很奇怪，一個小吊飾怎麼就能讓他分神許久。而他自己也無法解釋，或許在某個天時地利人和的時機他就會瞭解綴飾背後的故事了。

影山並沒有選擇繼續就讀大學，他進入了國家隊並被安上了史上最有願景的年輕二傳手名號，然而他並不是個會在意外界如何評論他的選手，他只是想要打排球僅此而已，因此當他瞄到又有新聞在試圖爆料他國高中時的經歷時，影山戴起耳機便隔離了外在的一切。  
他對自己的過往並沒有太大興趣。這麼說或許過於自大，這些話不代表他不承認高中的隊友改變了自己許多，不然他現在是不可能站在世界的舞台上的。但影山飛雄有著不可描述的準確預感，他覺得應該更是有什麼特別的因素將他推向世界，將他王者的風衣去除又冠上屬於他特色的王冠。

那個人是誰？  
「是影山嗎？」一道女聲從背後響起，影山倏地停下慢跑，摘下耳機回頭望去。「哇、真的是呢，沒想到會在這裡遇到，還記得我嗎？」  
影山困惑的眨眨眼睛，良久他才啊了一聲：「好久不見，陽子。」  
「太好了，你還記得我的名字。」陽子淺淺笑了一下，隨即她又轉回了面無表情的樣子，「祝福你未來的賽事順利，會為你們加油的。」  
「嗯，謝謝。」他的語氣從頭到尾都沒有多少起伏，就在影山戴起耳機準備繼續慢跑時，他忽然想起了什麼要事般又叫住了對方：「等等，抱歉有點唐突，但現在你有空嗎？」  
陽子愣了愣，她低頭看了眼手錶：「五點以前可以嗎？」  
「可以。」影山指向就在一旁的咖啡廳道：「我來請客好了。」  
「非常樂意。」陽子微微勾起了嘴角。

幸好餐廳沒有人認出影山來，他們得以在一個角落安靜聊天。  
「說吧，你有什麼想問的嗎？」陽子雙手交疊，細長的手指將馬克杯的手柄轉向自己。  
「你怎麼知道我有事情要問你？」黑髮的人顯然對女子一猜即中的推測感到驚訝，「我還什麼都沒說－」  
「因為你不是會來找我敘舊的人。」陽子說得自然，這讓影山感到莫名的愧疚，「你肯定是有什麼需求才會突然把我叫住的。」  
「……不知道為什麼，但總覺得很抱歉，好像每次都忽略你的感受。」  
「你不需要感到有歉意，因為一直以來都是我的一廂情願。」陽子搖了搖頭，一派輕鬆的語氣和對面的人產生極大的溫差：「我早就知道你對我沒有情感，但我還是希望可以留在你身邊而已，這完全不是你的問題，只是因為我是個下定決心後就不會隨意做更改的人。」  
陽子喝了一小口熱飲，她隨即將發言權丟給快要接不下話的影山：「好了，我們把話題繞回來吧，有什麼事情想要問我？」

「我、等等－我思考一下要怎麼解釋。」影山覺得自己的腦筋開始打結，他的腦迴路一到排球以外的領域就會隨時短路，曾經好像有某個讓人不爽但又強眼的人一直這麼調侃他。「有個人－」影山半張著嘴，像隻回憶的金魚，「你記得我在高中的時候有跟誰比較要好嗎？」  
「我對你的私生活和人際交往瞭解甚少，因為你基本上不怎麼跟我聊天。」陽子的話裡帶著笑意，影山只是尷尬的眨眨眼，「但在我印象裡你的確有個相當要好的人，因為我總覺得每次跟你在一起的時候常會被同一個理由搪塞。」  
「你怎麼認為那會是一個“人”？」影山立刻回覆：「我的意思是，那個理由可以是很多面向，你怎麼會篤定那是個人？」  
這下換陽子陷入思考，頓了幾秒，她仍然開朗的道：「我不曉得，只是一種感覺。可能是當時的我不斷猜想你私底下或許還有跟人在交往才對我這麼冷淡吧。」  
「我不會這麼做。」影山握緊拳頭，他急於澄清：「我也說不上來為什麼，總之、我絕對不會這麼做。」  
「我知道的。」影山的否定很快讓陽子笑了出來，她從包包裡拎出皮夾，在餐桌上放上了黑咖啡的錢：「我說過了，我的到來只是一廂情願，因此或許你可以這麼想，只是有這麼一個人讓你長期惦記著，而我只是個不小心闖入的外人。」  
陽子揚長而去，餐桌旁的影山只是持續的被留下，當他回過神時，對面只剩下幾塊硬幣和空著的座位。

－

日向翔陽睜開眼睛，他重新來到一個完全沒有色彩的空間，然而相較於上個場景的不同，這裡完全無法看見邊界，他的四面八方都向外著無限延伸。空間裡不冷也不熱，沒有風也沒有噪音，這裡白到日向甚至搞不清楚自己究竟是踩在過於潔白的地板上還是一片虛空。他踏出試探的一腳，沒有聲音，他底下有八成是完全的荒蕪。  
「呃，有人嗎？」日向盲目的呼喊了幾聲，放眼望去這裡沒有任何一個物體可以讓他找著焦點，他在這裡待的還不是很久，一種失重感卻已經找上了他。「請問有人在嗎？」他再問了一回。

突然間上頭傳來聲音，忽然有股預感叫他抬頭往上看。而日向照做了。  
他的視線往上直直抬起，和日向四目相交的是另一雙細長柔美的巨大鳳眼，“她”半開著眼簾，看起來似睡醒又像已經看慣了一切世事，幾片漂亮的亮點灑落在她的眼角，黑色的瞳孔像精密繁瑣的時鐘轉了幾圈，如同望遠鏡調動著聚焦，最後坐落在日向翔陽的身上。  
「維納斯。」橘髮的人緩慢道出，他同樣目不轉睛的盯著只有一對眼睛的女人，或許是基於某種本能或血液裡的基因，他知道那是她。「我有事想找你談談。」  
簡直是瘋了，日向對自己大膽發言感到震驚，但現在的他別無選擇，而且他也的確急於回去。  
「我知道，不然你不會存在於此。」女人的聲音一陣陣傳進日向的耳膜，這種感覺很神奇，像是有人貼著他腦殼上講話。「也並不是所有人都能順利來到這裡，有些人以為自己可以。」

「那冒昧請問，那些人都去了哪裡？」日向保證自己只是一分的好奇再加上九十九分的求知慾。  
「那不是你需要知道的事。」維納斯的語氣沒有動搖，她仍然主導著話語的方向，「你只要知道每個來到這裡的人都有相同的原因－他們絕對的愛上了某個存在。」  
「看來你很瞭解，這就是我想問的問題，」日向插起腰來，氣勢洶洶的道：「為什麼我們擁有自己的意識，卻不能隨意愛上他人？如果這是我們的禁忌，那還不如一開始就不要讓我們有這種感情－」  
「說得如此冠冕堂皇。」她的話裡沒有一絲情緒，像是陳述著不曾更改的事實，「當你知道自己先前的所作所為，你會為你的話語和行動負責。」

日向聞言只是愣了幾秒，還來不及思考，女人又繼續發話：「看在你真實的心意上，我願意給你機會相愛，但你必須付出代價，也就是你的記憶。」  
「真的假的。」日向小聲抱怨，雖然他老早就有預感，但沒想到真的是拿記憶來做交換。  
「這只是確保你完全的與我們隔離，並且也不會和世上的人產生記憶上的衝突。」維納斯解釋，日向有一句沒一句的聽，「那麼你的答覆是？」  
開什麼玩笑，都到這裡了還不答應大抵是腦子壞了吧。日向狠狠直視著發話的女人，他顯然別無選擇。  
況且日向翔陽有那股自信。  
這次由他去找他。

－

他站在高處，視野很好。  
橘色的身影和黑髮的男人剩二十三秒便將在下個路口交會，人群熙熙攘攘，他推斷彼此對到眼的時間只有零點二秒，甚至更少。  
這樣的數字闡述了一見鍾情的案例是多麼稀少珍貴，只有金箭打在心上的那一刻恰巧對上鍾情的人，那才是一場完美的邂逅。  
孤爪研磨架起姿勢，瞇起左眼。剩下十五秒，他深吸一口氣，手臂逐漸拉起。  
七秒。他感測著風，皮膚上的細毛告訴他金箭該指引哪個方向。  
四秒。一切準備就緒。  
一秒。他屏住氣息。

下一瞬間金箭忽然鬆落，他偏移了軌道，射向街道旁的一個灰色垃圾桶。  
他仍然抓向了他。  
事實證明，有些愛情根本不需要他們插手，就像生命會自己找到出路，彼此會找到生命裡缺失的那一塊。因此究竟是邱比特的金箭有用？又或者普賽克老早就心甘情願的愛上了對方？  
誰知道呢。孤爪研磨收起弓，他只曉得自己不需要釋放出影山飛雄的第三支金箭。

－END－

這裡解釋一下有關於維納斯的這一句話→「當你知道自己先前的所作所為，你會為你的話語和行動負責。」  
其實在打這篇以前我有想要打一篇文，類似這一篇文的前傳，是在說日向是個對情感體會相當薄弱的人。就是說他交際方面或者和人的互動都沒問題，但他就是覺得自己不會愛上他人，也就造成許多感情被他忽視，而他本人沒有自覺。（你們可以把這個概念想成太陽XD，他可以照亮和溫暖他人，但太靠近會被吞噬這種狀態）  
邱比特這份職業要找的就是像他們這種人，對任何感情都相當薄弱，無意間傷害了他人可能都不知道。

大致上是這樣XD


End file.
